The Lord of the Moon
by C. Nichole
Summary: And in a moment, everything changes. Tied to Sesshoumaru by the power of a wish, Kagome seeks to find a way to sever the powers that bind them both to an ancient goddess.
1. Ghosts of the Past

_**Didn't want to be your ghost**_

_**Didn't want to be anyone's ghost**_

_**But I don't want anybody else**_

_**I don't want anybody else**_

_**The National, Anyone's Ghost**_

* * *

_500 years in the past…_

_A girl makes a wish, but her heart makes another._

_A lord who served only is own desires, is beholden to a goddess,_

_And a goddess conspires to change her fate._

* * *

She just needed some time to think- yes, that was it.

Time to think over Inuyasha's _proposal._

It was everything she'd ever wanted, wasn't it? Finally, Yasha's _complete _attention- and devotion, all for her. Or was it? With Kikyo gone, nothing stood in the way of their relationship.

But if that was the case, why did everything feel so forced? Why, instead of feeling happy at Inuyasha's declaration- in front of everyone, did she feel a little embarrassed and sad?

Why couldn't she get the image of _his_ _brother- _eyebrow raised at Inuyasha's behaviour, eyes faintly mocking_, _out of her head?

What the hell did he know, anyways? It wasn't any of his business! And just because they were allies, didn't mean he had the right to judge anything that she did.

And she _hadn't_ even done anything. Just sat there, shocked, with a stupid smile plastered to her face.

Of course, everyone had been thrilled- Sango and Miroku gave their hearty congratulations; Shippou had grumbled something about it taking long enough- even Kaede had seemed pleased.

Everyone except Kagome.

That night, she'd wandered away from the village to think. At least, that's what she thought she was doing.

Somehow she found herself right back at the well.

And there she was sitting he'd found her.

It'd probably be the last time she'd see him for a long time; with Rin living with Kaede in the village, she didn't think he'd intrude much on his ward's human life.

Kagome'd pretended not to notice him, though his aura always had been too big to ignore.

Sesshoumaru had always been a constant source of curiosity for her. It's a wonder he'd never noticed- she'd never been very subtle about it. He was so ancient, so majestic- so cold.

The complete opposite of Inuyasha.

Yasha loved her- told her so, but she didn't know if she loved him anymore.

Well, not really- she'd always _love _him, but was it romantic anymore?

She'd been finding herself wanting more- looking for more, and _not_ with Inuyasha. She'd always know that, no matter how small, some part of him would always see Kikyo when he looked at her. She didn't blame him for it, their destinies had been entwined for so long, it would be impossible for her to look at herself without seeing _that _residue, but did she want someone who she had to make excuses for? Someone with whom she'd never truly just be _Kagome?_

He stood there for long enough that it would have been rude for her to_ not _acknowledge him.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru. I thought you left?" Kagome said, not bothering to look in his direction.

He stood there silent, as if saying "obviously not."

As taciturn as ever- Kagome had assumed he would be; they'd never really been friends, they'd spent most of their time together as enemies- and yet, he stood with her. Silent.

Eventually, the silence became too much for her, so she asked, "Are you leaving for good this time?"

"Hnn," he'd softly replied, not volunteering more.

Vaguely surprised that he'd answered her, she pried for more information, "Time to say goodbye to Rin?"

"No," his deep voice rumbled; she was surprised, what else could he be here for? She turned to finally look at him. He was without his armor, though his swords hung at his side; his kimono was impeccable and almost seemed to glimmer with the light of the moon and his thick, white, pelt hung, seemingly of its own accord, over his shoulder.

She'd decided, almost from the first moment she'd seen him, that he was _too _pretty. It was Inuyasha's ruggedness that had initially drawn her to him- he was just so raw, and earthy; he was so appealing on an almost base level.

But Sesshoumaru. He was perfection. And then they'd cut off his arm.

It'd almost humanized him in her mind-_almost. _

He subtly shifted under her scrutiny, and a flash of metal and stones caught her eye- a pendant. Where had he gotten that?

A glare from him made her think better of asking.

"Well, why are you here?" She shifted her weight on the side of the well, and flipped her legs around- almost ready to hop back onto the ground.

But she never got the chance.

In a blur of movement, too fast for her human eyes to follow, Sesshoumaru caged her against the side of the well. His tall body looming over hers menacingly, the wood of the well digging into her back. He threaded a hand into her hair- _tight, _pulling her backwards, forcing her to lean precariously over the edge.

"Sesshoumaru!" she gasped in surprise, "What are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome tried to struggle, but he was far too strong for her. She considered harnessing her holy powers, but that would only propel her into the well.

Down and through and in to her own time.

She'd been debating what to do- where to go before, but now it seemed like the decision had been taken from her- but why? Why would he want her back in her own time? What could she possibly matter to him for?

Sesshoumaru leaned into her, his chest forced against her face, and breathed deeply.

_What is going on? _Kagome thought, puzzled, frightened. She forced her head up, her hair pulling sharply where he'd gripped her, and looked at him.

His eyes seemed confused- not an emotion she was used to seeing on his face; she'd try- couldn't let her life be decided by the whims of another, not again: "Please, Sesshoumaru. Just let me go."

He seemed to shake his head slightly, almost as if he realized what he'd been about to do, his hand in her hair relaxing.

Kagome tried to wiggle to safety, but instead he moved his head down to grip her neck and hold her body close. His body so close, she could feel his breath against her neck, feel his lips with the rumble of his words,"I can't," he said, almost to himself.

Kagome had to force herself not to shiver with fear and yet…

"What?" Kagome said, confused, "Can't what? Just let me go, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha never has to know about this."

It was the wrong thing to say; his body tensed against hers, the words seeming to galvanize him, golden eyes fierce- otherworldly.

The tips of his claws scraped against her scalp, he growled out, "In the name of my goddess, I remit you from this place."

_What does he mean? Sesshoumaru….why?_

"You won't…" she said, "you can't take this from me," she said harshly, the tears flowing freely down her face as she tried desperately to hold it together.

Sesshoumaru took one, long look at her- seeming to take all of her in: the fear, the human frailty.

_Weak…_he thought to himself, _Not worthy. _But not worthy of what? Inuyasha? Why should it matter?

His decision made: it didn't

Her decision made: he wouldn't take this place, it's people from her, without a fight.

And Sesshoumaru pushed, finally within the grasp of the power he deserved…

And Kagome harnessed her power and wished…

And a goddess saw her past, present and future rolled into one moment and cackled with glee over how easily mortals and immortals alike could be bent to her will.

* * *

A/N- So, I have a huge obsession with Kagome/ Sesshoumaru, which can be directly attributed to a lot of the great fiction over at Dokuga and on FFnet. Basically, if it's well written (and damn, are there some awesome IY writers out there) I'll read it- and so, the obsession.

Though, to be honest, it might be that I have a thing for stoic dudes with long, white hair... That's possibly it, but man! Do I love this pairing. So, this is something that I started a long, long, long...time ago. It's kind of at the bottom of my list of priorities, but I write as inspiration strikes, so... It's just here, because it's mine, and I might as well post it.

Thanks for taking the time to read this- and hopefully review.


	2. A Pendant and a Warning

_Could you tell_

_I was left lost and lonely?_

_Could you tell_

_Things ain't worked out my way?_

_Wish the best for you_

_Wish the best for me_

_Wished for infinity_

_If that ain't me._

**_The XX, Infinity_**

* * *

University wasn't really an option in Japan, her frequent absences and lack of focus had all but destroyed her test scores, but she was okay with that. Mostly.

She _was_ educated, in her own right. She'd seen places and people that no one could claim to have seen in the past five hundred years, witnessed and experienced great sadness and happiness, made and lost friends that she'd remember for lifetimes.

When she'd been ejected from the well, _for the last time, _Kagome had been heartbroken. She'd tried in vain to get back through the well- and only had scraped hands, and bruises to show for her efforts.

_Why? _She'd asked, _Why would he force her from the past like that?_

She'd spent weeks in her room, crying herself to sleep, hardly eating a thing. Until one day she'd woken up, disgusted with the person she'd be come, the inactivity in her life, and decided to take control.

She refocused, reformed- focused on the anger and turned it into action.

Kagome'd regained herself, bit by bit, starting with chores at the shrine for grandpa, helping her mother out around the house, whatever was needed.

Then she'd decided to get an outside job to make some extra cash, then another, then the English classes to help finish up what she'd never learned well enough in high school and pretty soon Kagome was so busy working and learning she had no time for sadness or memories; she hardly knew whether she was coming or going.

Eventually, Kagome decided she was _definitely _going; where, she wasn't certain, but anywhere that wasn't Japan sounded about right. And so, Kagome had traveled, in her own world, at her own pace, making discoveries about places she had no idea existed in her own time.

She'd get odd jobs if she ran out of money, offering to work for food at the places she stayed, or work for travel. But more often enough money seemed to flow effortlessly in her direction, in a way that would have made her positively thrilled when she was a teenager.

She didn't like to admit it, but she'd come back changed. After _the wish_, after having to give it all up, apparently the universe had decided to compensate her monetarily, though she was beginning to notice other changes in herself as well as much as she'd try and ignore them.

Now she was in Greece- Athens specifically, though she had spent a little time in Hydra, which she had come to affectionately refer to as cat town (for every person on that tiny, seemingly careless island there must be five cats).

Dressed in light shorts, a dark tank-top with a vivid blue scarf to cover her shoulders and some comfy walking shoes-money belt hidden around her stomach, Sunday had been the day for ancient relics. All of the sites are free on Sunday, so she'd climbed to the top of the Acropolis, seen Hadrian's Arch and the Shrine of Hephaestus, and as much else she could fit in for free.

For the rest of the day, Kagome decided she would finish off with a trip to the Monastiraki market.

Many things seemed to be closed on Mondays in Athens, so she'd committed herself to something she rarely indulged in: shopping.

Athens has one of the, if not _the_ oldest street markets in the world, and there, among the crush of the people and the copious amounts of _stuff_, she didn't feel quite so alone.

Kagome weaved her way in and out of the throngs of people- though Athens in March was probably nothing compared to how busy it would get in the summer months- it still felt busy.

The Greeks are incredible sales people and before you knew it you could find yourself with ten scarves, sixteen necklaces, and thirty-five post cards without even having remembered reaching for your purse.

Luckily, Kagome was used to insistent market people, having traveled extensively through Turkey as well, so she smiled and pretended not to speak English (as most great sales people here speak at least two if not three or four languages) until something really caught her eye.

Kagome approached a small shop at the edge of the block and stood entranced at the amazing offerings it had.

Gold, silver, precious stones, this jewelry store had _everything. _The necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings- all hand-made, glistened in the low lights of the store.

An old woman made her way out from behind the store desk at the back, smiling broadly at Kagome. The way she slowly made her way out from the front reminded Kagome of the ancient women of the villages she'd visited in the past, somehow outliving everyone else by sheer determined will.

Her skin was heavily wrinkled, though quite fair for the area- the sun should have wreaked havoc on that face _years_ ago. She was oddly clothed in what looked like a dress made from scarves, or layers upon layers of dark fabric shreds, giving her body an overwhelmed affect.

"_Yah sas_," Greetings,the ancient store clerk said to her.

"_Yah sas_," Kagome repeated in kind before pointing to the item that had immediately drawn her into the store to begin with.

"_Ahn-glee-kah_?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"English? Yes, yes, of course my child; how can I help?"

"I was wondering how much that necklace is…?" Kagome had gotten good at bartering, much better than she had been when she'd first decided to branch out into the world and "find" herself, so she knew that whatever the lady said, she should _at least_ half the offer and go from there.

Behind the counter, in a heavily adorned wooden and glass case, a necklace sat- _his _necklace.

The lady reached for the necklace, "_This?"_ she'd asked, surprised.

Kagome nodded as the clerk tentatively handed it to her. _Ahh._ It was more beautiful and more mesmerizing up close than she had thought possible.

Set in silver, the necklace was a crescent moon inlayed with a bright coral and had beckoned Kagome from the streets. She _had_ to have it, had to find out what brought it here.

It fit completely in the palm of her hand and Kagome knew, if she'd put it on, if would complement her skin tone and eyes perfectly.

"How much?" Kagome asked again.

The ancient woman seemed reluctant, "I don't know, child. Can't I interest you in something else, _anything_ else?"

Kagome shook her head firmly, though she'd been told that in Greece she should have nodded to indicate her disagreement, when speaking English everyone seemed to understand that no is a shake of the head.

"It just that, well…" the clerk began haltingly, "_that _one has responsibility attached to it."

"Responsibility?" Kagome asked, "I don't understand."

The lady beckoned Kagome further into the store, drawing her into the back and away from the street.

"You know, this Athens, is a place of the Gods, yes?" the lady questioned.

"Yes," Kagome replied simply. She'd seen it and felt it here, the old mixed with new- even in this new millennium they couldn't quite completely stamp out the scent of power, _almost_ youki her senses had told her on more than one occasion, which permeated the air and the ancient relics.

"_That_ one," she said gesturing to the necklace clutched in Kagome's hand, "came to me by way of a trader from the orient, said he'd rather be rid of it than carry its burden around his neck any longer. Passed down to him by way of an old trader- much like himself. And I, young and foolish that I was, took it unthinkingly, charmed by its unique beauty and the power it promised."

"What happened?" Kagome asked warily entranced by the tale. She knew better than to scoff at the seemingly impossible stories of others, her _entire life_ had evolved from something others said wasn't possible.

"There have always been dogs in Athens, in Greece; we love them all and they love us all as masters, though they choose us and not generally the other way around."

Kagome nodded in agreement, she'd noticed the dogs_ everywhere, _and in the most improbable places, it was the strangest sight she'd ever seen. They weren't really strays as most of them had collars and seemed well-fed, but they weren't exactly tame either, coming and going as they pleased, tearing up the streets with wild abandon, lazing in the grass of the ancient ruins; it was quite a site.

The lady coughed and cleared her throat, "There is a dog attached to that necklace, though unlike any dog I have ever seen- great and white with a golden shine to his eyes and a crescent moon in his brow."

Kagome clutched _hard_ at the pendent, she knew of only one _dog_ that it could be.

The lady stopped and grabbed a cigarette from behind the counter and lit it; _that, _Kagome had also noticed- _everyone_ seemed to smoke in Greece.

It seemed to calm her enough to continue, between puffs she said: "_He_ did not choose me, nor did I choose him. We are ill-suited, unbalanced, the power that I have in this world in no way equal to his own."

Another puff and she continued, "It is a sad thing for a power that great to be lost to the world and himself, though I know not how to help."

The lady smiled ruefully at Kagome, "Perhaps I should not have told you the tale, ehh? Better my chances that you'd take the pendent and _him_ out of my life."

Kagome's palms were sweaty, her whole body shivering with, not quite excitement, more like anticipation. _This_, if she was being truthful with herself, was what she was looking for, what she was _dying_ to have in her life again- that little bit of her past, the lost magic of a world gone by.

A fire was lit in her belly, radiating anticipation, anger and residual hurt.

_Sesshoumaru. _Her mind supplied the word, almost a prayer. Would he be angry to see her? Would he even recognize her? She _certainly _remembered him. And what did the lady mean when she said he lost himself? And a chance to find out _why- _why did he push her in? Had he somehow known she'd been doubting the fact that she belonged with Inuyasha? Had he meant to keep them from being together? So many questions.

"Tell me more," Kagome pleaded, "I must know everything."

The clerk simply shrugged, "All that I know, you now know. The great dog-demon came to me only once, though I feel his presence through that necklace constantly. A night bright with the presence of the moon, I was walking along the old way and he showed himself. He seemed to deem me unworthy, great pile of fear on the ground that I was, sniffed at me once then disappeared."

"The old way…" Kagome wondered, "Old roads of this city?"

The clerk nodded in agreement.

She then seemed to shudder with the memory, "So much _power;_ I never wore the necklace again after that night. I keep it safely enshrined; it cannot be stolen as it is tied to me and would find its way back."

"How long have you had it for?" Kagome questioned.

"One hundred and thirty-five years," she coughed out.

_Gods_, Kagome thought,_ If it is __**him**__, how long has he been traveling around like this for and how did he come to be this way?_

"If that's the case…"Kagome began shakily, "then how old _are_ you?"

"Old enough to be done with this life," the lady answered simply.

"How much?" Kagome asked for a third time.

"It is a burden I would willingly pass on; only, you know the risk? He _could_ eat you up in one bite. Or fill your thoughts with wishes and desires of his own, so that eventually your life becomes an extension of his will."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said softly, points of the pendent pricking softly into her palm.

"I am not Greek, you know?"

Kagome nodded, the ancient lady was fair by comparison to the natives of the area and something about the way she spoke- it wasn't quite a Greek accent.

"My life once belonged to myself, a long time ago. But I made my way here because of his influence. This place is old and heady with the scent of magics- you sense them, yes?"

Kagome nodded slightly. She'd felt the pull her as well, never really having been entranced with Greece or Athens before, somehow she'd still made her way to these streets.

"The necklace is yours, as long as you understand the consequences of your actions. I could never do what was done to me to another."

"I will take it willingly," Kagome said, determined to have a scrap of her old life back, _any_ scrap.

A chance at some answers.

"Thank you," Kagome said to the old woman, though she knew not why.

The clerk replied in kind, a weight seeming to almost lift from her features as Kagome placed the necklace around her neck. It was perfectly weighted and fit beautifully just above the valley of her breasts.

As the necklace settled into place, a change came over the shop and the clerk; the darkness that had permeated the room before seemed to melt away, lifting the façade to reveal an open, empty store.

Kagome looked around to find the clerk in front of her, except that, instead of the ancient woman standing there, she was now beautiful and young. Her clothes were light and airy, nothing like the piles of scarves and scraps of fabric that she had been covered with in her old age.

Softly fading in front of her, the young woman waved slightly at Kagome, "_Noroc- _Good luck," she seemed to whisper, "may you find more happiness with him than I was able to." And with that the woman disappeared from sight leaving Kagome alone with the pendent.

Kagome made her way from the shop as quickly as possible- holding the pendant close, weaving her way though the groups of tourists and locals. Eventually, she made it to the main square- which was blessedly close to her hostel.

Doing her best not to trip on the sometimes uneven ground, she reached the final steps of the square. Kagome'd almost made it to the street before the dogs found her.

Alerted by the snarls coming from behind, Kagome turned to find herself being stalked by a group of at least twelve dogs. Kagome had found that, in Greece, as long as you don't feed or poke at the dogs (or try to make friends with them- a few snaps from sharp teeth really puts a stop to anything like that), they're likely to leave you alone.

Apparently she'd pissed off a whole pack of dogs and not even realized it. Absently, she noticed that the pendant in her grasp had begun to pulsate with heat, but between trying not to show fear and being afraid for her life, she didn't have time to really let it register on her mind.

A few of the market patrons noticed her distress, and were trying to draw the dogs away from her, but they snapped in a cursory sort of way at the distraction before continuing to prowl forward.

She tried channeling her ki to see if her powers could influence the dogs- nothing, if anything they seemed more riled up by the energy. Realizing it would be a mistake to run, Kagome debated making her way into the busy traffic of the street- hopefully keeping _all_ of the dogs from following her, but she didn't have time to carry though with her plan.

The alpha of the pack was ready- he lunged for the attack, barely giving Kagome a moment to stumble back lamely, only to fall to the ground.

A dog nipped at her leg as she tried her best to kick the snarling animals away, but it was no use- they were going to rip her to shreds if she didn't do something fast.

Steading herself, she inched her hands closer to her body, ready to shoot up and run for it, but before she could try, a great growl from behind drew her attention.

Kagome felt almost as if time itself slowed, she turned her head to come face to face with a giant, snarling, vicious looking white dog.

The fiercely demonic aura the dog radiated made her feel sick to her stomach, so much so that she had to force herself to keep from heaving on the ground.

_This is it, _she thought to herself, _I'm done for_.

But the dog hardly even noticed her, if anything, he seemed annoyed by her.

Stalking past Kagome, he confronted the other dogs and made a noise that was beyond any sort of growling that Kagome had ever heard- it was a monstrous sound. And the other dogs bowed before what they recognized to be a _true_ alpha.

They scattered.

The white dog remained.

Turned towards Kagome, looked at her, leaned in and gave her a great sniff, then turned and left.

Kagome didn't need to be told twice- she scurried into a standing position and quickly darted across the traffic-jammed street as safely as she could- and ran.

Almost to her hostel, Kagome hid in the alcove of a sandal shop to catch her breath. She had a small scratch on her leg from where one of the dogs had nipped her, but luckily dog bites typically didn't infect- as long as they were disinfected quickly enough.

_Almost at the door…almost safe…almost…_ _just keep moving… _

An arm snatched her from behind.

He caught her there.

* * *

A/N ~ I went to Greece a few years back; ended up getting food poisoning and not able to go to Delphi (superfuckingsadface), but I was sick in Athens, and well, it's better than being sick at home. I got the inspiration for this story after seeing about a million dog packs that seem to roam the city- there's just something so odd, and old world and just plain different from what I'm expected to seeing in a major city. It was very interesting- and the view from my hostel room was DAMN amazing- helloooooooooooo Acropolis! So, inspiration struck and bam!

Thanks for reading :)


	3. An ancient goddess, a demon and a miko

**Well, here goes nothing! If anyone out there has some free time, I'm looking for a beta with Inuyasha experience- and preferably a great grasp of the English language :) If you're able to give me a hand with editing, I'd really appreciate it- send me a PM. Anywho… Hope you enjoy this. Things are about to get interesting for our heroes- very quickly.**

* * *

_I am not your rolling wheels  
I am the highway  
I am not your carpet ride  
I am the sky_

_Friends and liars don't wait for me_  
_I'll get on all by myself_  
_I put millions of miles_  
_Under my heels_  
_And still too close to you_  
_I feel_

_I am the highway, Audioslave_

* * *

One demon, more than a man, but lacking the sympathetic qualities that would make him humanistic, was about to learn a long overdue lesson; one human, less than a demon, but so much more than even just a woman, was about to teach a demon the true meaning of power, love, and sacrifice.

And it all begins with a goddess.

She was beautiful, for the gods would never truly be ugly to their earthly creations, but Sesshoumaru was never interested in beauty.

He was only ever interested in proving himself to be the strongest, and this she well knew.

And it was this quality- his desire to prove himself, that the goddess Amaterasu used to her advantage.

The goddess had been betrayed by the evil nature of her brother Tsukuyomi, forcing them to eternally be separated, but she still longed for companionship.

Amaterasu was powerful, even for the gods, and as such she possessed certain powers that allowed her to see specific events in time.

Using her powers, she scoured the earth, for the heavens had only ever rewarded her efforts with sadness, and watching closely, she found a great warrior. Physically imperfect, for he had lost his arm in battle, he was the opposite in every way to her brother. More likely, in her mind, not to betray her.

The goddess was kind once, and good hearted, but childish- selfish in a way that only the truly impervious can be. She had never known sickness, or imperfection- the most she had suffered was the loss of her brother's presence, but even that she believed she'd regain somehow.

She saw Sesshoumaru, without seeing the condition of his heart- for though he cared for his ward- a young, human child, his heart was hardened against love.

Amaterasu, a goddess, having only ever been catered to- doted upon, could not conceive of a creature who would look upon her and not fall madly in love.

She could not conceive that the demon could look upon her and only see eternal greatness in the form of a goddess' blessing.

For though Sesshoumaru had grown much during his alliance with Inuyasha and his pack, he had not grown enough.

And so a goddess, a demon and, a human were about to succumb to the mightiest power of all: fate.

* * *

Kagome was trapped; before her stood Sesshoumaru- hulking and obviously angry.

So, she did what any miko with half a brain would do- she purified him.

Or tried to anyways.

It wasn't a really great effort, and considering it was the first time she'd tried in _years _to do anything of the sort, she was mostly surprised that she'd been able to do anything.

It surprised him- that was for sure, but her uncontrolled and emotional defense was a little less than at effective at repelling the angry youkai.

Faster than she could react, Sesshoumaru had one hand on her wrist and the other at her neck.

"Do _not_ trifle with me, girl," Sesshoumaru said, voice barely above a whisper, but the fury evident in every fiber of his being.

Kagome craned her neck, trying to maneuver away from him, but he held her fast.

"Is this any way to greet the girl whose life you ruined?" Kagome spat at him in Japanese. She could be angry too, _very _angry. And she had a score to settle with Sesshoumaru.

He stared at her then, hard- had he really forgotten her? All those years heartbroken over what he'd done to her, all those years spent wondering why he would take control of her life like that- and he _didn't even remember her._

"Inuyasha's miko," was all he said, almost as if it had taken him a moment to puzzle it out.

Kagome's fury was palpable.

Of all the insults he could have bestowed upon her, the thought that he'd _forget _her never crossed Kagome's mind.

She certainly hadn't forgotten him.

And the moment temporarily unhinged her. She'd always assumed him pushing her in the well had been a part of some greater plan- a scheme of his to get back at Inuyasha, or something more than just a snap decision that would alter her life forever.

He spoke and snapped her back into the moment,"My pendant," he ignored her question and her emotions- which were pulsating from her body in waves, answering in his slightly dated Japanese, "where did you acquire it?"

"It was given to me," hoping to catch him off guard, she replied in English and tried to wrench her arm from his grasp.

With the memory of her now fresh in his mind, he replied in kind, his English accented: "Haven't you had your fair share of magical pendants, miko?" His eyebrow raised slightly at his question, but his eyes were still sharp, his hand was still positioned over her delicate throat.

Surprised by his reply, she hesitated before answering: "They choose me," barely daring to move, not entirely sure she could control her emotions enough not to do something that would be thought of as a threat- she wasn't here for a showdown, at least, not yet.

"Is that so? I did not, miko, and I will not be beholden to one such as you," Sesshoumaru practically hissed, while making a grab for the cord of the necklace, obviously intent on ripping it from her body.

And then he pulled- and Kagome went with it, so fast and so hard that she lurched into his chest.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome went to push off of him, but he held her in place with the chain.

"Do you know what this pendant means for you, little miko?" he said, looking down on her with scorn.

"If I didn't, do you think I'd be wearing it?" she shot right back.

"Do you hope to _save_ me, as you once saved Inuyasha?" he said, necklace still held tight.

"I hope to find the answers I am looking for."

"Hnn," he grunted, though he loosened his hold on the necklace, but still kept it firmly in his palm. He stood silent, which was something Kagome had never been able to deal well with- so she kept talking to fill the void.

"I came looking to experience a different culture and history, and I found more of my own past," Kagome explained, while trying to back herself off of Sesshoumaru, but he kept her held in place,"I wanted to come here- it's so ancient, so intriguing,"

"A decaying cage that daily loses the magics that once made it great," he snorted with disdain. "I am tied to the moon this night; we must discuss what you intend to do- _quickly_."

Reaching up and working her fingers into his, Kagome disentangled the necklace from his grasp and took a step back, "Well, first I guess I'll have to find why the necklace drew me to it; second, figure out why you decided to ruin my life?"

He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, body language obviously radiating his displeasure, "Do you ever consider the consequences of your actions, little miko? You might not enjoy the truth you uncover."

"Oh, really? Can't handle the truth, can I? As if you're some great protector- how about you let me make my _own_ damn decisions concerning my life, Sesshoumaru. Gods know, it will keep you from getting into situations like this."

He glared at her, but said nothing. She was right, of course, if he'd resisted the goddesses' charms- and left Kagome to her own devices, he wouldn't be- _again_, tied to some weak human.

And one with unstable powers that would draw unwanted attention to them both.

As powerless as he was now, he'd not be able to fend off the evils that would undoubtedly pursue him- now that _she _had found his pendant.

Of _all _the possible situations to have arisen, Sesshoumaru was almost embarrassed to realize that he'd never seen this one coming.

"He would have married me, you know," Kagome said softly, interrupting his inner musing.

He didn't know what to say to that, so the soft huff of air that he left out was taken as a signal to continue by Kagome.

"I loved him, but I was young- who knows what they want at that age? I didn't know if I could stay in the past with him- without seeing my family one last time."

Kagome looked at him- _really_ looked at him. He'd changed, but she supposed several hundred years would do that to a person. He was stunning- all youth had disappeared from the lines of his face, leaving an amazingly handsome demon.

She wondered, at that moment, what Inuyasha would have grown into, but banished the thought from her mind almost as soon as it entered it. If he'd wanted her to know, if he were still alive, he would have contacted her.

Questions- no, _demands, _for another day.

This creature- inhuman, vivid, beautiful, had taken her happiness. Not all of it, but he'd neatly severed the threads of her future that she'd always secretly imagined- even if she'd been doubtful, the outcome had remained the same: she and Inuyasha, together.

His markings seemed more vibrant now, his hair just as long and impossible, but his clothing was different. He looked almost crushed under the weight of his formal dress- the cut and color didn't fit any known era Kagome was aware of, but the fundamentals of a kimono remained. The colors were too bright: white that glistened in the light, slashed with purples and blues along the edges of the sleeves. His_ juban_ was black, though it covered another, probably thinner white dressing kimono. His obi was the same white, tipped again in the blues and purples that decorated the rest of his costume, and his _hakama _were white, but no longer gathered at the ankle.

Kagome imagined it was significant- but couldn't work up the guts to ask what it meant. She regarded him silently, which was difficult for her, but she felt it was her right to be able to fully take in the demon who had so significantly altered her life.

She looked up and caught his gaze, his amber eyes were just as cold and ruthless as they'd always been.

But he'd always been good at putting on a show for the casual observer, and Kagome was unfortunately good at sticking with her conclusions.

"I'm going to need an apology if I'm going to be helping you, Sesshoumaru," she stated, simply.

There it was: her mandate. For the first time, _he _needed someone more than _they _needed him. He was at a distinct disadvantage- caged to his curse as he was, but Sesshoumaru wasn't one for apologies, even if he had been in the wrong.

"I do not have time for games, miko," he replied.

"My _life _is not a game, Sesshoumaru," she said, holding firm, "you made your choices, now you have to live with the consequences."

"I am sorry…that you allowed a moment to dictate the person you would be come," he said snidely.

And it hurt, even though it was exactly what she was expecting- almost as if it was what she wanted to hear. A reminder of his ruthlessness and how she should always regard him.

Kagome nodded and kept the tears at bay.

She'd known how he'd react, but she'd _hoped_ five hundred years could have had _some_ positive influence on him- at least humble him slightly.

She'd hoped that maybe he regretted instigating the moment that had altered her future forever.

Well, the years may have not changed him, but they certainly had changed her. She would not be begging for anyone's apologies.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru," she said softly, and slid passed him.

He let her go.

And as he watched her small figure disappear into the rapidly darkening evening, he thought about the past- for the first time, in a long time.

A miko.

A goddess.

And the demon who was tied to them both.

But he'd never considered the why… why this miko? What could a goddess have possibly wanted with _her?_

And, not for the first time, Sesshoumaru felt the sting of regret- that he'd mishandled an opportunity to gain more incite, but time and continued frustrations had made him impatient, and he hardly knew how to handle himself around someone as unpredictable as the miko.

It was of no consequence. Now that she had the necklace, he would be able to find her… just as soon as the full moon passed.

Then he would have his answers.

* * *

It was all wrong. _Everything. _And _nothing_ should _ever_ be wrong in a goddess' day.

But this was going on years.

She'd seen the truth of the moment- she needed to eliminate the miko to keep Sesshoumaru within her grasp- and win his heart, so naturally banishing her to the future had been the logical thing to have Sesshoumaru do.

And then he'd abandoned her.

But never mind that, she could work towards _recapturing_ his interest.

And for years, she'd punished him- waiting for Sesshoumaru to beg for her forgiveness, which naturally she'd make him beg long and hard for, but eventually…

He'd been passed from human to human, attaching and elongating the most eclectic sort of people throughout the world.

And then _she'd_ found him.

Of all the humans to attach himself to.

But Amaterasu hadn't seen this possibility, though she could see glimpses of past, present, future moments, she could never see the full picture.

At the moment, it seemed as if the fates conspired against her. But no matter; she was a goddess and could bend fate itself to her whims.

Or so she told herself.

At the very least, she could make life very uncomfortable for a nosy miko and a stubborn dog.

Amaterasu checked her reflection in the great, gilded mirror of her bedroom; she was beautiful, much more so than the miko- and she was a goddess; why should she not be able to win the affections of a _lowly _dog demon?

Why, indeed.

* * *

Kagome sat on the little balcony of her hostel, wrapped in the blanket from the bed- huddled, mind muddled and confused.

It was late and the night was clouded over, but every so often a small crack in the sky would reveal a giant, full moon.

It did nothing to calm her mind.

If she'd been hoping for closure, or even some sort of explanation, then she'd been a fool, but it was hard for her not to hope when she'd been waiting so long for answers.

And to add to it, there was now the issue of the necklace.

And Sesshoumaru.

_Damn, _she mentally cursed. It'd seemed like such a good idea at the time- the opportunity to regain a piece of her past and to hopefully find some direction for the future… but now.

He didn't seem to want her help, or to help _her._

But Kagome needed answers of her own, and not just to the ones connected to Sesshoumaru. There was, of course, the whole issue of how the wish had changed her, and one of the reasons she hadn't hesitated when taking the necklace.

It had been years, but she hadn't aged, not even a little. Though her body was young, her mind was having issues dealing with the fact that it seemed she'd never die, but those around her would disappear.

And so she'd left- needing to change, needing to be free from Tokyo and Japan and the little world her mother, brother and grandfather inhabited. To watch it change, while she stayed the same…was more than she was able to cope with.

Not with the way her mind had been reacting lately.

And then he'd _forgotten her._ For how much her life had been changed, it was a hard thing to digest- that she'd been so easily eliminated from his mind. What if there wasn't any reason behind what he'd done? What if it _was_ just an instance of being at the wrong place at the wrong time?

She couldn't believe that.

Not after how hard she and her friends had fought to defeat Naraku.

Not after how much they'd sacrificed.

Kagome curled her toes inside the blanket, willing the tears from her eyes- no, it wasn't for nothing. There _had_ to be a reason- and she was going to find out what it was.

Tomorrow, she'd start again- where the old lady had said she'd found him: The Old Way.

Filled with determination and a renewed sense of purpose, Kagome made her way through the common area of the hostel, up the stairs to her room, and opened the door to the tiny, private room.

Closing the door, she turned towards her bed and flipped the light- only to find herself confronted with someone or _something_.

Kagome stumbled back, caught off guard by _anything _being in her room, she reached for the door handle, only to find her body caged in by her intruder.

He was obviously male, and huge- body hard and unforgiving against her own.

Head trapped against his chest, she could only shiver with fear as he purred against her ear: "Ohhh… Little priestess…I had no idea. Would that you served at the alter of _my temple."_

She struggled against him, only succeeding at trapping herself further against the door- his strength was staggering, and unlike Sesshoumaru, she had no idea whether or not he would _really _hurt her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, trying to keep the tremble from her voice- bending her head up from where was crushed against his chest.

He backed up a little and caught her eyes, which had widened fractionally when she'd finally been able to take him all in_._

Easily over six and a half feet tall, dark curls framed his face, golden skin, a patrician nose and full lips- bright blue eyes regarded her, amusement evident in his gaze, "Oh, nothing. It's not _you_ that we've been searching for. But since you've activated the necklace, it will make _him _that much easier to find."

Though he was physically perfect, there was no kindness in his eyes, no emotion shining through- a thoroughly _inhuman _gaze_._

Leaning forward, he purposefully intimidated her- let his lips graze the lobe of her ear, fingers stroking where they held her pinioned against the door, "But I think I will enjoy this _favor," _he said, "it is not often that I am called upon to dally with _humans, _let alone such delicious looking ones." His lips came down along the side of her face, trailing a path to her neck; Kagome stiffened, the fear radiating from her in waves- could she purify something that wasn't a demon? Should she try?

Summoning her powers, Kagome released…and was rewarded with a deep, amused laugh, "Oh, precious one, how could you purify the divinity that makes _your powers possible."_

"What?" Kagome gulped, fearing his answer.

"You know, little priestess, you feel it pulsing through you-" his leg raised and pressed between hers, "pulsing, throbbing, you feel the power. You know what I am," he finished with a sharp little bite on her shoulder.

Kagome gasped at the pain and the intimate intimidation of his body, "a God," she choked out.

And he let her drop; Kagome crumpled in a heap against the door- her answer shaking her to the core.

Regarding her silently for a moment, he bent and lifted her chin, ensuring she was looking into his vivid eyes, "Yes- and now you and I shall set a trap for a certain demon."

"And if I refuse?" she challenged, eyes defiant.

Thumb stroking her cheek gently, he answers with a smile, "Oh, little one- that is precisely what I am hoping for."

* * *

**A/N~ Well, what did you think? Any guesses on who the evil god might be? It's Greece and all… Hope you liked it; eventually, Sesshoumaru and Kags will be on _more_ than friendly terms, but I kind of like the buildup. Plus, they have more than a few issues to work through- though, I've always been a fan of, raw, animal attraction- HAH. We'll see how it goes. Really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading- please review, I'd really appreciate it! I don't know how upbeat this all will be, I'm a fan of drama and well, a little angst- but lots of romance…soooo it should be a weird mishmash? All well, hopefully it's an enjoyable ride. Any errors are entirely my own- so please excuse them :)**


End file.
